Matt Medic's Niece
by sweetredranger
Summary: Matt Medic's niece Patricia Mudslide Medic along with her rescue dog Rose comes to visit the Rescue Heroes command center after finishing up the final day of Rose's training to become a rescue dog. She applies to the rescue team. Will she and Rose pass the qualifying exam?
1. Rose to the Rescue

**AN: A fellow writer, Marisa, on quotev helped me come up with Patricia's middle and last name. This book will contain a series of one-shots.**

Patricia Medic parks her car next to a red pick up truck. She turns off the engine and gets out. Then walk around to the rear passenger side door, open it and reaches over to remove the safety harness from Rose, a 12-week old golden retriever, from the back seat. Then picks up the leash and attaches it to her collar.

"Well, girl lets hope we make a good enough impression and pass the tryouts so we can become the newest members of the Rescue Heroes," Patricia says petting Rose on the head.

Rose licks her on the cheek trying to give her owner a confidence boost.

"Okay, girl, I get it. Stop, I'll try my best to relax," Patricia chuckles.

Rose stops licking Patricia's cheek when Patricia snaps her fingers. Then Rose hops out of vehicle and Patricia closes the door. They head inside the building and try to find the training facility.

Inside the command center at the training facility, Billy and Matt are waiting for Patricia to arrive.

"Matt, I'm a little shocked about how calm you are about having your niece join the team," Billy says.

"This was her decision, Billy. I had a feeling she would apply after she and Rose finished Rose's training last week," Matt says.

"Who is Rose?" Billy asks.

"Rose, she is the dog that saved Patricia's life the day she went hiking in the woods and was stung by a bee," Matt says.

"So, she is allergic to bees?" Billy asks.

"Yes, if Patricia gets stung she'll go into anaphylactic shock," Matt says.

"How did Rose find Patricia?" Billy asks.

"It may be better if you let her explain it you," Matt says.

Meanwhile at the command center, Patricia and Rose are walking around hoping to find one of the other members so they can lead them to the training facility. Patricia's hazel eyes continue to scan the hall, but she is so focused and wasn't watching where she is going. Then bumps into someone wearing a dark green shirt, it was Rocky Canyon.

"Are you alright" Rocky ask offering his hand to help Patricia up.

"Yes, I'm okay and sorry about that I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking," Patricia says rubbing the back of her head.

Patricia picks up Rose's leash and looks up. She notices her hand is shaking when she places her hand on Rocky's.

"It's alright; it was an accident. I'm Rocky, so what's your name?" Rocky says.

"I'm Patricia Medic," Patricia says.

"Can I pet your dog?" Rocky asks.

"Sure, Rose, love attention," Patricia says.

"So, would you happen to be Matt Medic's niece?" Rocky asks as he kneels down to pet Rose.

"Yes, guilty as charged. So, Rocky, could you show us the way to the training facility?" Patricia says.

"Sure let's go," Rocky says.

Back at the training facility, Billy is reading over Patricia's application.

"Matt, why did Patricia decided to apply to become a rescue hero instead of to the veterinary office after she graduated from Vet school?" Billy asks.

"She must have thought that since most teams have a medic for people, it would be a good Idea to have one to cover any animals that may get injured during any emergencies," Matt answers.

A few seconds later, the door slides open, and Billy hears Rose's joyful barking, and Patricia shouts for her to heal as she runs over to Matt. The lab tackles Matt to the floor and starts to smother him with doggie kisses.

"Sorry Uncle Matt, Rose is just happy to see you. Are you okay?" Patricia says as she gently pulls on Rose's leash to get her away from her uncle.

"It's alright, Pixie, I'm fine," Matt says.

"Pixie," Billy asks with a confused look on his face as he sets down the clipboard to help Matt to his feet.

"That's just a nickname, my Uncle Matt, promised he stopped using after I started high school," Patricia says holding out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Billy Blazes. I appreciate you taking the time to let Rose and me try out,"

"You're very welcome. It only makes sense considering you are Rose's handler so Rose will only respond to your command," Billy says reaching out to shake Patricia's hand.

"Have you started the tryouts yet?" Jack asks walking in.

"Not yet Jack, Patricia, and Rose just arrived. It's going to start in a few minutes," Billy says.

"What kind of qualifying tests are we going to do to test the dog?" Jack asks.

"The dog's name is Rose. She is trained to dive down to retrieve items," Patricia says.

"This I got to see," Rocky says.

"Gill and I will set up the test to see how Patricia and Rose handle a water rescue," Billy says.

Patricia tells Rose to stay while she goes back out to her car to get her wetsuit. After she returns, everyone makes a trip to the Aquatic Rescue command center. After Billy introduced Patricia to the crew and Nemo, Patricia kneels down to put Rose's wetsuit on her as well as her dog life jacket. Then Patricia gets into her wetsuit and sits down on the edge of the platform.

"Patricia, for the first part of the test. Rose is going to have to dive down to get this tracker," Billy says as he tosses it into the water.

Rose runs over to the side of the ship and puts her front paws on the edge. Then her ears park up, and she taps her right paw three times. Patricia hears the signal and runs over to her.

"Why is Rose doing that?" Jack asks.

"That's the signal I taught to her to use if she ever heard someone calling for help or saw someone that needs help," Patricia says.

"How can she hear it when we haven't heard anything?" Rocky says.

"Well, Rocky, most Golden Retriever are bred and trained to work as seeing-eye dogs due to their sense of hearing is much more sensitive than humans so that means she can pick up certain sounds much better then we can," Patricia says.

Rose runs over and picks up a life ring then brings it over to Patricia.

"Billy, I know I'm not a member, and sorry about ruining the test," Patricia says.

"It's alright. Rose is just doing her job. Just continue with the rescue we'll back you up," Billy says.

Patricia nods. She and Rose go over to the edge of the ship. They jump into the water.

"Rose, get the tracker," Patricia says.

The team watches in amazement as Rose dive down into the water. Then comes back up with the tracker in her mouth. She gives it to Patricia. After clipping it to her belt, Patricia nods and follows Rose as the lab swims off.

"Should Bob and I go help her?" Gil asks.

"Yes," Billy says.

Patricia catches up with Rose and sees an Australian Shepherd mother and four six week old puppies stranded on top a large rock.

 _Gary Morris usually only lets them play in the shallow water. The tide must have pulled Gracie and her puppies out here. It's going to be tough bringing four puppies and an adult dog to safety with just one life ring._ Patricia thinks.

Then Patricia hears the sound of a boat approaching and turns around to see Gil drive up with the rescue boat. Nemo is swimming save a distance next to it as well. When Gil stops it, a wave is created and goes over to the rocks and knocks two of the puppies into the water. Rose swims over to the pup scooped it out of the water. She goes over to the boat and places it on the edge. Patricia takes a deep breath and dives down to help one that sinks when another wave hits it when Gil comes up to assist on the jet ski. Bob picks up the pup and places it on the seat next to him. Back under the water, Patricia reaches the pup when she starts to swim back up to the surface her foot gets tangled up in some seaweed.

"She should have come back up," Bob says as he looks out didn't see Patricia surfacing with the other puppy.

"Nemo and I will go down to check on her," Gil says. "You help Rose get the other puppies and the mother back to the boat,"

"You got it, Gil," Bob says.

Gil picks up an extra air canister before diving into the water. Patricia's vision starts to get blurry as she realizes that she can't hold her breath any longer. She makes out two blurry blobs as Gil, and Nemo gets to her. Gil places the canister on her mouth. Then Nemo untangles Patricia's foot free by biting off the end of seaweed. The puppy starts to slip off her arm, so she tries to grab it. Nemo swims down and catches it by the collar then starts to swim up to the surface. Gil goes over to Patricia and helps her to the surface when he sees her struggling to keep up with him. She takes off the canister after she feels a few rays of sun hitting her face.

"Thank for the assist," Patricia says.

"You're welcome," Gil says.

"Thank you as well, Nemo," Patricia says.

Nemo smacks his tail twice on top of the water. Patricia takes that to mean he is saying you're welcome. Bob helps her onto the boat. Patricia turns around and sees the puppy that Nemo helped her rescue wasn't moving.

"Is there an oxygen mask on the boat small enough to fit around the puppy's mouth," Patricia asks.

"Yes," Gill says.

Nemo swims over, and Patricia scoops it up. Then lays it down on the side of the boat. Bob hands her the oxygen mask. She puts it around the puppy's snout. Then starts to compress the pup's chest.

"One, two, come on girl, breathe," Patricia says counting out the compressions.

After doing it for two minutes, Patricia breathes a sigh of relief when the puppy starts to wag its tail, and she feels a pulse. She takes off the mask and wraps the puppy up in a towel.

"Do you know who owns all these dogs?" Gil asks.

"Yes, their owner is Gary Morris, he brought them into the vet clinic last week, so I could give the puppy's a checkup since they weren't acting like themselves," Patricia says.

"So. what's the mom's name?" Bob asks.

"Gracie, but he hasn't come up with names for the boy puppies. He did let me name this tough little girl," Patricia says as she pets the puppy's head.

"What did you name her?" Gil asks.

"Sapphire," Patricia says.

Back at the base, the team gathered around the monitor where they get their mission assignment.

"I called Gary, but he asked if I could dog sit Gracie and the pups while he leaves town for a business trip," Patricia says. "I told him that he could pick them up at my place when he gets back,"

"You may have to call him back," Billy says. "And tell him that he'll need to come to the command center to pick them up,"

"How could Rose and I passed the qualifying test when we never took the test?" Patricia asks.

"Because you had proved yourself." Billy answers.

"How did we do that?" Patricia asks.

"By saving Gracia and her pups and not giving up," Billy explained

"Thank you, Billy. If Gil and Nemo hadn't come to help me Sapphire and I wouldn't even be here," Patricia says looking down at her feet.

"Well, that's what family is for," Billy said with a smile as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Family?" Patricia asks, " I thought my uncle Matt was the only member of the Rescue Heroes that was family to me,"

"That maybe be true, Pixie," Matt says.

"But now that you and Rose have passed the qualifying test. All of us are your new family, and that will keep us together and safe. How else would we be our best?" Billy says correcting her.

"Congrats," Rocky says.

"Thank, I know that Rose and I will do an even better job on our first official mission," Patricia says proudly.

Everyone chuckles as Rose barks to say that she agrees with Patricia's last statement.

Patricia kneels down next to Rose. She pets her heads and turns her head to the right. Matt walks over to her.

"Learning how to perform CPR isn't just a skill that can save the life of a human member of your family," Matt says.

"Right, if you can learn how to perform CPR on your furry family member as well, it might just save their life too," Patricia says.

"If you want to learn how just call up you red cross and see if they have an animal first aid course that you can take," Billy says as he reaches down to pet Rose.

"You never know someday you may save the life of someone else's pet," Matt says.

Sapphire runs up and tackles Patricia to the floor and starts to lick her face.

"You may even make a new furry friend afterward," Billy says.

Patricia pushes Sapphire to get her to move before picking her up.

"Think like a Rescue Hero, Think Safe," Patricia says


	2. A Fever Rescue Mission Part 1

Patricia wakes up one morning and still feels tired even though she knew she slept for around seven hours. She has a headache, and her throat was sore. All she did was brush it off since she figured all that was wrong was her body just wasn't used to sleep in air conditioning all night. So it just dried out her throat. After changing into her uniform she and Rose heading to the dining area to get some breakfast before heading out for their morning walk.

As they were finishing up, Matt walks up to them and notices that his niece's face and cheeks are red. After seeing her swollen lymph nodes, he knew his niece was sick.

"Patricia, your lymph nodes look swollen. Are you feeling alright this morning?" Matt says as he reaches up to place the back of his hand on Patricia's neck to check her temperature.

"Uncle Matt, I'm fine," Patricia says in a throaty tone as she quickly bats away her uncle's hand.

She takes Rose's leash off the side of her chair and attaches it to the dog's collar. Then they get up and leave the room. As they enter the park, Patricia's fever starts to rise due to the early morning sun beginning to beat down on her. A few seconds later as they pass by a tree, Patricia puts out her free arm to catch herself as she sees double when two Rose's start to move back and forth in front of her.

 _Come on Patricia, shake off this dizzy spell. A rescue hero can't get sick,_ Patricia thinks as she fights off the dizziness.

Meanwhile, at the command center, Roger's face appears on the big screen.

"Rescue Heroes, I just received a call about a windstorm pounding Whitefish, Montana. The local authorities are stretched to the limit and need your assistance." Roger says.

"Understood. We'll get right on it." Billy responded as he ends the call. "Patrica. Come in. We need you and Rose to help us out with a windstorm in Montana."

Back in the park, Patricia slides down to the ground and groans as her left hand begins to shake as she takes her communicator off her belt and opens it.

"Rose and I are on the way back to the command center now," Patricia says in a horsey tone.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Matt asks.

"Matt is right, your voice sounds like that one time one of my cousins tricked me into drinking a cup of dirt," Jack says.

"I'm fine my voice is just a little stretchy since I thought Rose would get a better workout if we jogged to the park," Patricia says in the same tone as before.

"Just head to these coordinates we'll pick you and Rose up in the hyper jet," Billy says.

Patricia starts to close her communicator just as she passes out. Matt and the others begin to get worried when they hear Rose's sad whimpering and barks as she tries to wake Patricia up.

"Matt, is Patricia always this stubborn?" Billy asks.

"No, she isn't," Matt answers.

"Another question has Patricia even gotten sick before?" Wendy asks.

"No, so she probably doesn't even know why her body is acting the way it is," Matt says.

Patricia slowly starts to come around when she feels Rose licking her face. Her legs shake as she stands up and pushes herself away from the tree. Then they begin to head to the rendezvous point. Patricia fights off three more dizzy spells as her fever continues to rise. She goes over to a drinking fountain, turns it on. She cups her hand and splashes some of the water onto her face. Then they continue to the coordinates to meet up with the team.

The duo reaches the edge near a clearing and Patricia leans up against a tree to recover from her forth dizzy spell as she hears the hyper jet landing in front of them. Slowly pushing herself away from it but collapses as someone runs up to her. Patricia isn't sure if she is nauseous or might be falling for Rocky when she feels her stomach doing backflips.

"Thanks, Rocky, nice catch," Patricia says in a scratchy tone.

"You're welcome," Rocky says.

He helps Patricia to her feet. Then he, Rose and Patricia walk over to the hyper jet. As she starts to attach Rose's harness to the seat next to her, Matt sees his niece's body shaking and trying her best not to nod off. He goes over to her and helps Patricia finish putting the harness around Rose's chest. As she stands up in Patricia's mind, it is like the hyper jet is pirouetting around her. A few seconds later the only thing Patricia can hear is her uncle calling her name and shaking her to get her to wake up.

Ariel comes over with her medical bag. She takes out a thermometer after Ariel finished taking her temperature, Matt nervously looks over at her.

"So, how bad is it?" Matt asks.

"102.5," Ariel says.

Billy brings a gurney over, and he helps Matt put Patricia onto it. Rocky comes over as well. We are going to turn around to take her back to the command center?" Rock asks.

Patricia groans and slowly opens her eyes.

"We can't turn around, people need us," Patricia says in her scratchy tone.

Patricia hears Rocky calling her name as she passes out again.

"We don't have time Rocky," Billy says.

"All we can do is try to make her as comfortable as possible," Ariel says as she places an ice pack on Patricia's forehead.

Once Matt attaches an IV bag to keep Patricia hydrated, then he buckles up. They continue to Montana. Billy lands the jet in a safe spot. The hatch opens, and Billy tells the others to split into pairs to help the citizens. Meanwhile, Patricia wakes up. She sits up and sees the IV needle in her right arm. Her throat was still sore, but she did feel a little better. Remembering that Billy told her that he and rest of the team need her and Rose's help. She removes it and goes over to Rose and takes off the harness. Rose hops down onto the floor.

"Come on girl, let's go help the team," Patricia says.

They walk over to the platform. Rose spots a preteen about to trapped underneath a tree branch. Rose taps her foot to signal Patricia. She turns her head to see what Rose is warning her.

"Go ahead girl," Patricia says.

Rose runs over to the boy. She bits down on the cuff of his jeans and pulls him away just as the branch breaks. Patricia runs over as Rose lets go of the boy's pant leg.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asks.

"Yes, thanks to this brave girl," the boy says, "Can I pet her?"

"Sure and her name is Rose," Patricia says.

"Thank you, Rose," The boy says patting Rose on the head.

"You need to find your parents and go somewhere safe," Patricia says.

"I will thank you again," The boy says running away.

Rose and Patricia find a footpath that leads off into Glacier National Park. A young girl around 8 runs up to them.

"Slow down there sweetie. I'm Patricia Medic, and this is my rescue dog Rose. What's your name?" Patricia says.

"I'm Emmi. You have to help me, my little sister and cousin along with a few other kids from their playgroup got separated from us when we tried to escape," Emmi says.

"Emmi, I need you to calm down ok," Patricia says.

"I'm sorry," Emmi says.

"It's okay Emmi, I have a little sister and little brother, so I know how you feel," Patricia says, "Did the leader give the children anything they could use to call for help?"

"No, I'm afraid not, their leader was confident that nothing would go wrong," Emmi says.

"Do you have anything that has your sister sent on it? Rose is a trained WRD, Wilderness Rescue dog so that means she can track your sister and bring everyone back here," Patricia says.

"She did give me her favorite stuffed animal," Emmi says taking a stuffed dog that looked a lot like Rose out of her backpack.

Patricia takes out the 20-foot lead she used when Rose and she were training and tied one end to the tree next to her and the other to Rose's collar. Then let Rose smell the stuffed animal. Once Rose has the scent, Rose barks telling Patricia she is ready.

"Okay, Rose, Search," Patricia says.

"Can I come with you?" Emmi asks.

"Sorry, Emmi is best if you stay here," Patricia says.

Emmi nods and Patricia runs into the forest to catch up with Rose. She gets halfway in when she bumps into Sam Sparks.

"I'm guessing that dog I saw running past me was Rose," Sam asks.

"Yes, she was tracking one of the children that got lost," Patricia says.

"Was the lead attached to her collar to guide the rest of the group out," Sam says.

"Yup," Patricia says, "We should get going,"

Patricia and Sam arrive, and one of the children run up to them.

"You have to help my cousin Denise and Samual they fell off the edge." the girl says.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll rescue Denise and Samual, what's your name?" Patricia says.

"Adrienne, what about the doggie," Adrienne asks.

"Well, Adrienne the dog's name is Rose. She'll lead you and the rest of your group out," Patricia says.

"How?" Adrienne asks.

Patricia unclips the lead from Rose's collar and ties it to the tree. "All you and the others have to do is hold onto this and follow Rose,"

"Okay," Adrienne says.

A few seconds later, Patricia hears a helicopter approaching and looks up to see Hal E' Copter land in front of her.

"Did Billy ask you to help?" Patricia asks.

"Yes," Hal answers.

"Could you help Rose lead the kids to safety," Patricia says.

"No problem," Hal says.

Once Hal and Rose start to lead everyone out Patricia and Sam go over to the edge of the cliff, and the two are surprised to see Denise sitting Indian style on a ledge, but Samuel is leaning up against the side and has a death grip on a few of the rocks near him.

"Denise, I'm Sam, my teammate Patricia and I are coming down to help the two of you," Sam says.

Sam and Patricia go over to a pair of trees, and he ties two ropes to them. Patricia nervously puts on the harness and starts to back towards the edge of the cliff. They begin to repel down to Denise. Patricia reaches the ledge and extends her hand out to Samual.

"Hi, buddy, I'm Patricia. Samual, sweetie, I need you to grab my hand so I can get you to safety," Patricia says.

"I can't miss Patricia, I'm too scared," Samual says.

"Samual, Do you want to hear a secret," Patricia says.

Samual nods.

"I'm still terrified of heights, so I'm a little scared right now too. Do you think we can combine our bravery to get us out of here," Patricia says.

Samual nods again and slowly lets go of the wall. He takes hold of Patricia's hand. Then she pulls him towards her. Patricia's fever starts to spike again, and another dizzy spell hits her as she reaches the top. Sam sees her begin to lose her footing, so he takes Samual out of Patricia's arms. A few seconds later, Patricia passes out and hears Sam shout her name as she begins to fall off the edge.


	3. A Fever Rescue Mission Part 2

Previously on Matt Medic's Niece

Another dizzy spell hits Patricia as she reaches the top. Sam sees her begin to lose her footing, so Sam takes Samual out of Patricia's arms. A few seconds later, Patricia passes out and hears Sam shout her name as she begins to fall off the edge.

 **The new character in the chapter belongs to a fellow writer RHAngelousMedic on Wattpad. She also helped me out finishing it and came up with the safety tips.**

"Sam, what happened?" Matt asks.

"Patricia just finished rescuing a young boy trapped on a ledge of a cliff. When she reached the top I took the boy then she lost her footing and fell back down." Sam explains.

"Patricia, she shouldn't even be out considering she has a fever of 102," Matt says.

She must be feeling better since she didn't look or sound sick," Sam says.

Just then, the two hear an almost robotic screech. Matt runs as fast as he can to Sam's position. He arrives to see his niece lowered to the ground beside them by a robotic falcon with bright blue optics."Good boy Bravewing, now return!" The two hear, turning to see a young, raven-haired woman dressed in black and blue, with jet black eyes ride over on a big, Budweiser Clydesdale. The young woman dismounts from her horse."Got anywhere safe we can bring her? She needs to be cared for ASAP." The woman says as she gently scooped up Patricia, putting her on the horse."Braveheart and I can get her there fast."

"Matt and I do appreciate all your help, miss, but I'm not sure its safe to ride a horse with an unconscious person on its back," Sam says.

The woman glares at him."I've done it before buddy. I think she'll be fine, plus, she needs help, fast." The woman snaps as she mounts her horse.

"Sam, she's right." Matt says, looking at the firefighter."Patricia needs treatment before she gets any worse."

Matt and Sam guide the woman to the hyper jet. Aerial and the others run up with shocked looks on their faces all but Billy "So, miss, thank you for helping Patricia. What's your name?" Billy asks.

"Angelous Jones, but you can call me Angel, and this is my horse Braveheart and my robotic falcon Bravewing," the woman said, offering her hand*

"You, Braveheart and Bravewing are welcome to come back to the command center," Billy says

"Thank you for the offer; we might come to visit in a few days," Angel says.

After Matt takes Patricia off Braveheart's back, Angel gets back on and rides off.

"Wait, em, are you single?" Matt asks, stopping her."

Yes, why?" Angel asks as she turns Braveheart around to face him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my niece today. How about I take you out to dinner and maybe go to a movie afterward, how does that sound?" Matt answers.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Angel giggles.

"Of course not," Matt says.

"Well, either way, it sounds lovely, meet you here around 5?" Asked Angel.

"Sounds good," Matt says.

Angel smiles at the man from on her horse as she reaches into her pocket "Or You can pick me up." She suggested, handing him a business card. "Here's my address and number, see you then," Angel calls as she rides off.

Angel and Matt are in Patricia's Room. Matt finished giving Patricia her medicine.

"If you don't feel good, stay in bed and rest. Drink plenty of fluids to stay hydrated." Matt says.

"Don't force yourself to go to work or school if you're sick. Your sick day might suck for you, but it could be worse for someone else." Angel says.

"If you don't feel better in the normal amount of time, see a doctor, even a simple cold can turn into something else, like Bronchitis or pneumonia," Matt says.

"Think like a Rescue Hero, think safe," Patricia says.


	4. A Date Emergency

RHAngelousMedic came up with the idea for this chapter, and her OC will be in this chapter. We teamed up again.

That evening at the Command Center, Matt is walking out of his room, wearing a Black tux and a red bow tie, white dress shirt, caduceus cufflinks, and black dress shoes, all ready for his date with Angel. He heads to the main room and is shocked to see Patricia out of bed.

"Patricia Mudslide Medic, you shouldn't be out of bed," Matt says.

"Uncle Matt, I thought dad was the only family member allowed to use my full name," Patricia says.

"Your father gave me permission to use it as well," Matt says.

"I'm sorry Uncle Matt, but I can't rest Rose still needs to be taken out for her evening walk," Patricia says.

"You don't have to worry about that Rocky has offered to walk Rose while you are recovering," Matt says.

"Okay," Patricia sighs as she hands Rose's leash to Rocky before heading back to her room. "But if I start to drive everyone crazy because I get cabin fever that's all on you,"

"I think we'll survive," Matt says.

Wendy enters, seeing her friend all dressed up. "You should get her some flowers too Matt, girls love flowers on a first date." She says, fixing his bowtie.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll stop by a flower shop on the way to pick up Angel," Matt says.

"You taking Baby?" Billy asks as he walks in, referring to Matt's black '67 Chevy Impala, named for the car from the show Supernatural.

"You bet," Matt says.

"I think I saw her sporting a Samulet(an amulet from Supernatural), so she's gonna love that," Wendy says with a smile.

"That's great. I'd better get going," Matt says taking the keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Have fun," Billy calls, waving to the physician.

Meanwhile, Angel is sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her long dark hair into a ponytail.

"I'm so excited about this date tonight Sitka, mmm, which lipstick, red or black?" Angel asks her pet wolf, turning to her and holding up the two tubes.

Without any second thought, the wolf knocked away the red tube and grabbed the tube of purple lipstick from the vanity."Purple it is, thanks girl," Angel laughs, taking the lipstick and putting it on, then putting it in her purse. She then grabs her favorite black heels and pulls them on.

"You be a good girl while I'm gone," Angel says, patting her wolf's head as she heads to the front hall, hearing the bell ring as she does.

"Coming!" Angel calls grabbing her favorite black and blue Iron Fist jacket.

Matt's steady surgeon hands are shaking like a leaf as the door slowly opens. He swallows the nervous lump in his throat and starts to blush seeing Angel.

Just then, Angel sees the beautiful bouquet of hibiscus flowers in Matt's hands.

"Oh Matt, hibiscuses are my favorite! Thank you." Angel says, taking the flowers, picking one from the bouquet and tucking it into her ponytail behind her right ear.

"Let me put these in some water and then we can head off." She says smiling.

After inviting Matt inside while she went to look for a vase. Matt is startled when he sees a wolf walk up to him.

"Why do you have a wolf in your house?" Matt asks/shouts.

"That's just Sitka, don't worry about her, she's completely tamed!" Angel called from the kitchen.

A few seconds later Angel returns with the vase and sets it on a side table near the door. "So, how did you and Sitka meet?" Matt asks

"I found her while I was out on a trail ride. A hunter killed her mother and the rest of her litter, but she managed to get away. So I took her in, I named her after a character in the Brother Bear movies." Angel explained, patting her wolf. "I also got her registered as my service dog since I have asthma," Angel mentioned, checking her purse for her inhaler.

"Does Sitka have a vest so she can go out to public places," Matt asks.

"She does, but my friend Shelby's cat was here a couple of weeks ago and tore it up, so I'm waiting for the new one to come in." Angel sighs.

"Will you be okay tonight without her?" Matt asks.

"I have my inhaler and need to take a nebulizer treatment after I get home, I'll be fine," Angel says in a reassuring tone.

Matt couldn't help but wonder if this had happened before. He holds out his arm and says, "Shall we,"

"Of course." Angel smiles, taking his arm.

As they walk outside Matt sees Angel's eyes light up as they approach his car.

"Is that a replica of Baby from Supernatural?" Angel asks in an excited tone.

"It sure is," Matt says as he opens the passenger side door for Angel.

Angel grins, admiring the car. "Does it have the guns and stuff in the trunk and the anti-possession symbol and everything?" Angel asks with a happy squeal.

"I had to remove the guns since I'd be driving my family around in it," Matt says.

"Oh, dang, I always get a rush when the boys break out the weapons from the trunk." Angel sighs, but she understood the reasoning behind it.

"So, do you have a favorite restaurant?" Matt says as he gets in and buckles up.

"Not really, but I do love Italian or French," Angel says, buckling in herself.

"Got it," Matt says.

As they head to the restaurant, the two talk about their hobbies and favorite shows, finding they are both fans of Supernatural and Sherlock. Ten minutes later Matt parks the car in front of an Italian restaurant. Then walks around to let Angel out. They walk up to the restaurant. There was a designated spot outside the restaurant where people and the workers are allowed to smoke. Angel gulps going for her inhaler just in case.

"Matt, can we maybe hurry in a bit? Candles don't bother me, but cigarettes do." Angel says nervously.

"Okay," Matt says as he picks up the pace slightly.

Soon, the two are inside the restaurant and seated at a table right next to a window overlooking the river that flowed by the restaurant.

"This is beautiful Matt, you certainly know how to impress a lady," Angel says as she smiles at her date, giggling when he blushes."Is this the first time you've ever dated someone?"

"I've dated in high school but got too busy while I was in medical school," Matt says.

"So you're saying this is the first date you've gone on since high school, aren't you?" Angel says.

"Yes," Matt answers honestly.

"Ooh, a rookie then, hopefully, you weren't looking for some fun later," she teases.

Again, Angel giggled. Matt guessed she must have thought his blushing was cute.

"So, what looks good, " Matt asks looking over the menu.

Angel looks over the menu. "I love chicken parmigiana," Angel says with a soft smile.

"I think I'll have the lasagna," Matt says.

"Ok then cutie," Angel giggled.

Matt thought the dinner when well since Angel is giggling a lot. They even ordered dessert, and after they finished eating Matt gets up from the table to pay the check. Angel slowly gets up, worrying about the number of people smoking outside. As they walk outside to go back out to the car, Angel feels her anxiety levels begin to rise as she sees six people in the designated smoking area and she reaches into her purse to get her inhaler her heart starts to race when she discovers its empty after she shakes it. Matt sees her nervous look and becomes concerned.

"Angel? Are you ok?" He asks, gently taking her hand.

There is a sudden breeze, and it blows all the cigarette smoke towards them. Angel pales.

 _Why is karma doing this to me just when I find out that my inhaler runs out?_ Angel thinks.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Matt asks again, worried about his date.

Angel tries to answer but starts coughing as the smoke enters her airways. Matt curses under his breath and scoops her up, rushing her to the car. He puts her in the back seat, quickly buckles himself in and drives to the hospital turning on his hideaway flashing lights as he does. He arrives at the hospital and promptly dashes in the ER with Angel in his arms trying to keep her calm the whole time, as she is freaking out. Then one of the doctors run up to them and calls for one of the nurses to get a gurney.

"What happened?" The doctor asks.

"She's having an asthma attack," Matt answers, worried about Angel.

Soon, Angel is taken to a room and put on a nebulizer treatment, Matt holding her hand as she lays in the bed.

"Matt?" Angel eventually managed to get out, her voice hoarse and slightly muffled.

"Angel, don't try to talk just relax," Matt says.

"I'm sorry for messing up our date," Angel says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize," Matt says wiping away the tears as they start to fall from her eyes.

"You sure?" Angel asked, looking a little tired.

"Yes, just rest now, " Matt says.

"Ok, mmm, I love you, Matty," Angel murmured as she fell asleep.

After the doctor releases Angel, they head back to her house, and Matt walks her to the door.

"If you have any medical condition that requires you to take medicine to manage it," Matt says.

"Always make sure you have your meds with you and make sure all the people in your dining party know about any medical problems or food allergies," Angel says.

"Becuase you don't want to leave the party to take a trip to the ER," Matt says.

"Think like a Rescue Hero, think safe," Angel says.


	5. A Wedding Catastrophe Part 1

**Another team up with RHAngelousMedic and her OC will be in this chapter**

Two months after Angel joined the team, it's time for yet another celebration, the wedding of Chief William Blazes and Assistant Chief Wendy Waters. Angel is holding Wendy's wedding dress. It is red and yellow with ruffled tiers going down the left side and has swirls of orange to look like flames on the bottom right corner. All the bride's maids, Angel, Maruen, Aerial, and Patricia dresses are red and orange with ruffled tiers going down the left side and has swirls of yellow to look like flames on the bottom right corner. They also have a crown of blue hibiscus flowers in their hair.

"Wendy this dress is gorgeous!" Angel squeals as she helps her friend get ready.

"Hey, girls, what eyeshadow color goes best with teal eyes?" Ariel questions, looking for the right color palette.

"Try either bronzes or golds, opposing colors look good together," Maureen says

"Wendy, I know it is your special day and all. I hope I don't..." Patricia says trying not to blush while she fixes the bow on Rose's dress.

"Patricia, relax," Wendy reassured her, squeezing her friend's hand."Besides, danger doesn't take a day off, and Billy and I fully expect something to go wrong, speaking of, Angel do you have your inhaler sweetie?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes mom," Angel teased, hugging her mother figure. "Matt made triple sure that both Patricia and I had our meds and that they were full," the young heroine giggles.

"I don't think that emergencies are what Patricia is worried about," Angel says with a smirk.

"Angel, what's with that smirk on your face?" Patricia asks.

"I think she might be picking up on a possible crush that you have on a certain rock climbing expert," Ariel teases as she does Wendy's makeup.

"Wait do Rocky did notice, great some much for being subtle," Patricia sighs walking over to the mirror double check her make up.

"Way to go, Ari, you embarrassed her," Wendy teases her best friend, who was her maid of honor.

"Like you didn't?" Ariel questions as she places her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it," Patricia says, "I'm just going to head to the reception hall real quick to double check that the stage for the band is set up correctly,"

"Alright," Wendy says, nodding

Patricia pets Rose on the head before leaving and tells her to stay with everyone else before heading out to her car. She pulls into the parking lot of the hall. She goes inside and sees her best friend Ashley Gonzales, and her band set up the equipment.

"Hey, Ash-tree, what's it like being a rock star?" Patricia asks.

"Hey, Trish, It's been draining, thanks again for telling Wendy about us," Ashley answers hoping down of the stage and fist bumping her best friend. "What about you, what's it like being a Rescue Hero?"

"I like helping people and animals in all, but I kind of wish we had a few days off to catch up," Patricia says.

"I know, I missed hanging out, after you graduated early and went off to college," Ashley says.

A young blonde woman walks in with some DJ equipment, she was one of Angel's best friends, Jazmine, and she was helping out the band for the wedding. After setting it down on the table next to her. Patricia tries to get jealous when she sees Jazmine and Ashley doing a special handshake similar to the one. She and Ashley did in middle school.

"So, Ashley, who is your new BFF," Patricia asks.

"I'm Jazmine Smith and don't worry Patricia, she's still your best friend, we were roommates in music school," the young blonde comments.

Ashley and Jazmine start talking in a secret code. Patricia still wasn't sure if Jazmine was telling the truth about Ashley still being her BFF because Ashley didn't say another word to her or asked about one of her missions while they set up everything else for the reception.

"Ok, so it looks like everything is all set. I better head back, before Wendy has a fit. It was nice meeting you, Jazmine. Bye, Ash-tree." Patricia says.

Ashley didn't even wave or say a word to her as she walks out of the room. Patricia felt that her fears about her and Ashley growing apart were true since Ashley never talked to her at while they were setting up. Patricia drives back to the church positive that she has lost her best friend.

Back at the church, Billy is also nervously getting ready for his big day.

"Are you guys sure I look ok? I don't want to look shabby when Warren hands his only child off to me." Billy asked nervously, adjusting his tie and flame cufflinks for the 8th time.

"Relax, Billy, you look great," Patricia says as she leans up against the door frame.

"Patricia is right Billy, just relax," Matt adds.

Matt and the rest of the men notice Patricia's less than excited expression on her face as she looks down at her feet.

"Okay, Patricia what's wrong?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, you look sadder than a farmer after their field gets flooded out," Jack says.

"I don't want to talk about it," Patricia sighs.

"Just drop it, for now, guys, today is supposed to be a happy day," Matt says, defending his niece.

Patricia knew her uncle is right as usual, so she did her best to forget about what happened earlier. Seeing Smokey wearing a doggy suit and bow tie did make him look even cuter than he already was and it made her smile.

"Geez, half an hour later and Angel finally wrestled him into his suit," Matt laughs as the dalmatian trotted in.

"Don't worry boy, after the ceremony and a few pictures. You'll be free and get to play with Rose and Sitka," Patricia says petting the Dalmatian's head.

"And we can all get out of these damn monkey suits," Billy chuckles.

"By the way, Patricia, you look amazing," Rocky says.

"Thanks, this is the first time I've gotten all dressed up. I never got asked to go to any of the dances while I was in school," Patricia says fixing her hair.

She knocks her flower crown off her head, and it falls to the floor.

"Here, let me," Rocky said, picking up the hibiscus crown and fixing it in Patricia's hair.

"Thanks," Patricia says as her cheeks start to turn a light shade of pink.

"Of course," Rocky says with a blush.

Patricia accidentally stairs into Rocky's eyes for a bit. A few seconds later she feels a light tug on her dress and looks down to see Rose. Then she back away and their fingers brush against each other making them both blush. As Rose and Patricia run down the hall, Jack walks up to him.

"Dang Rocky, you've got Patricia melting over you like hot butter on a stack of flapjack. When are you going to ask her out?" Jack asks.

"Can we all drop this subject for now? It's kinda our chief's wedding day." Matt huffs, knowing that it'll get awkward for Rocky if they keep going.

"That maybe be true Matt, but speaking from experience, those two can't ignore their feeling for each other forever. One of them will say something eventually," Billy adds.

"I just mean until after the ceremony Chief, geez." The young brunette huffs.

Patricia and Rose calming walk back into the room. She tries to shake off what just happened between her and Rocky earlier by going back to thinking about Ashley and Jazmine and the fact that they are BFF's now and she is only the third wheel.

"You guys ok?" Angel asks upon seeing the two enter the room panting.

"Yeah," Patricia answers.

"So, is the reception hall all set?" Wendy asks.

"Yup, and it happens the DJ you hired is the roommate of my best friend Ashley when she went to music school." Patricia answers.

"Is Jazmine there too?" Angel asks.

"Yes, she was Ashley's roommate. Or, should I say her BFF," Patricia says.

"I don't think she would have taken your best friend Patricia," Angel says.

"You didn't see how she and Ashley acted as we set up the reception hall," Patricia says calmly trying not to keep her voice from cracking as tears start to build up in her eyes, "She and Jazmine talked in their special language and I never got to talk to Ashley the entire time,"

"Patrica, calm down," Ariel says, hugging her friend.

"I can't calm down," Patricia says pushing Ariel away as the tears roll down her cheeks, "I try to catch up with my best friend I have seen since I started college. Then Jazmine shows up, and I might as well have had an invisibility cloak. Since Ashley just ignored me as soon as she walked in,"

"Patricia, it's ok," Angel says.

"Yeah, we should think about the wedding," Maureen comments.

Patricia knew Maureen is right. She decides the best way for her not to ruin the wedding was for her to leave, so she runs out of the room. She gives Rose the signal telling her to stay as she gets to the doorway. Rose sits down as everyone watches from the doorway amazed as Patricia runs at full speed in high heels out of the church.

"Patricia!" Wendy calls.


	6. A Wedding Catastrophe Part 2

Previously on Matt Medic's Niece

"Patricia, it's ok," Angel says.

"Yeah, we should think about the wedding," Maureen comments.

Patricia knew Maureen is right. She decides the best way for her not to ruin the wedding was for her to leave, so she runs out of the room. She gives Rose the signal telling her to stay as she gets to the doorway. Rose sits down as everyone watches from the doorway amazed as Patricia runs at full speed in high heels out of the church.

"Patricia!" Wendy calls.

 **RHAngelousMedic and I worked together again, and her OC Angel belongs to her.**

The boys hear Wendy calling Patricia's name. They sprint up to the doorway to see Patricia running past them with tears rolling down her face. Matt quickly stops her, hugging and rocking his niece.

"Shhh, relax Patricia, relax. I just got off the phone with Ashley. She's worried about you, her best friend." He soothes, rocking her gently.

Patricia pushes her uncle away and continues to run out of the church.

"Shouldn't we go after her, Y'all?" Jack asks.

"Jack is right, Patricia could get lost in the woods behind the church," Jake says.

"We should go after her," Billy says.

"Billy, you can't go since it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Matt says.

"Matt and I will go after her," Rocky says.

"I'm coming to," Angel says walking up.

"Good idea babe, she'll likely listen to you," Matt says.

"Let's get going," Rocky says.

"Sitka, come," Angel calls.

Patricia bursts through the front doors of the church and sprints down the path leading into the forest behind the church. Matt, Rocky, Angel, and Sitka run to try to catch up with Patricia.

"Why didn't we get Rose to help us?" Rocky asks.

"Rose is a trained Rescue dog. She should be able to help us find Patricia fast, and I though Sitka was your service dog?" Matt adds

"She's probably stressed out and most of the time tracking dogs are trained to only listen to their handler," Angel says, "Oh, I might have forgotten to add I also trained Sitka in tracking,"

"Then tell Sitka to find her already," Rocky says, "She could have gotten hurt,"

"Sitka, track!" She commands

Patricia is halfway into the woods when the heel of her shoe gets caught on a tree root and breaks off. She tumbles down a hill, and her dress gets a huge rip when a tree branch snags a few of the ruffles. The group's hearts stop when they hear Patrica screaming. Angel curses, regretting that she left Bravewing to watch the house while she was at the wedding. They then hear a loud screech as Swoops gently lays Patricia in front of them.

"Thanks, Swoops," Matt says.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Rocky asks.

"I think so," Patricia says as she starts to stand up.

"Let's get you out of those shoes," Angel suggests.

Angel gently helps Patricia out of her heels. Angel is happy that deciding that wearing wedge heels was probably the only good decision she made that day.

"And fix your dress," Matt adds.

"I can handle that," Angel replied.

"I might need to touch up my make up too," Patrica says.

"Not that you need to wear any since you look amazing without it," Rocky says.

"Thanks, for the compliment Rocky," Patricia says.

"Maybe just a bit of concealer on the scrapes though," Matt pointed out.

After explaining what happened, Matt gives Patricia a quick check up to make sure his niece didn't get any series injuries from rolling down the hill.

"So?" Rocky asks.

"We head back to the church, " Patricia says

"Rocky, you should carry her back, just in case she twisted her ankle when she tripped," Angel says winking at Patricia.  
"He doesn't have to do that," Patricia says confidently and trying not to blush as she starts to take a few steps.

"Are you sure?" Matt asks with concern.

"Yes, " Patricia says.

"Ok..." Matt says, worried.

Patricia walks a few more steps, and Matt notices that his niece is still able to walk, but she is favoring her left ankle a bit. He was afraid his heart would come out of his chest when he sees Patricia start to lose her balance and fall back toward the ground. Rocky quickly saves her, picking her up and carrying her over to a fallen log before setting her back down.

"Okay, you are letting Rocky carry you the rest of way." Matt says as he looks at Patricia's ankle, "I'm not going to risk you passing out again from overexerting yourself,"

"I agree, that was too close," Angel agrees.

"But, Uncle Matt, I know I can..." Patricia says.

"Patricia Mudslide," Matt says sternly.

"Fine," Patricia sighs.

"I can heal you back at the church," Angel says since everyone knew of her magic.

"Why can't you do it now?" Patricia asks.

"I need my spell book, sorry." Angel shrugs.

Rocky kneels in front of Patricia. She climbs onto his back.

"Ready?" Rocky asks.

"Yup," Patricia says.

Slowly, Rocky stands up, holding Patricia.

"Maybe after the ceremony could you possibly re-sprain my ankle?" Patricia asks.  
"Why?" Angel asks.  
"I'd rather not risk embarrassing myself on the dance floor," Patricia says.

"You don't have to dance you know," Angel said with a roll of her black eyes.

"She's right Patricia. You don't necessarily have to dance," Matt agreed.

"Technically I do, it's kind of how I'm going to toast the bride and groom," Patricia says.

"Want us to take over?" Angel offered.

"We don't mind." Matt chimed in with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry, Uncle Matt, Angel, but the routine is pretty difficult to learn in less than a day," Patricia says, "Plus, I don't think you two would fit into the costumes,"

"We're fast learners," Angel and Matt say in unison.

"Sorry, Bobby and I worked hard on the routine, and there is a trick in it that I haven't done since the incident that happened the first time my dance teacher had me, partner up," Patricia says.

"Have you seen your uncle dance?" Angel asks.

"Yes," Patricia giggles.

"Hey, I've gotten better!" Matt snaps.

"What was the incident?" Rocky asks.

"It happened when I was in middle school, I was in my acro class, and my teacher just paired me up with one of the boys in the class. We were work on a routine for the competition coming up at the end of the month. It was the first day we were practicing the trick." Patricia sighs, "After my teacher told us how we are supposed to do it. I was getting myself into position when my partner flipped me up so high I didn't have much time to react. My right foot slipped on the mat when I tried to land, and the next thing I know I'm waking up and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds."

"Did you stop dancing after that?" Rocky asks.

"Kind of, I never danced with a partner after that. I mainly did solos and group dances," Patricia answers.

"So is that trick in the routine?" Rocky asks.

"Yes, and I'm still nervous even though we've practiced it a lot," Patricia says.

"I have a spell that can help," Angel smiles.

"No, thank you, Angel, then I wouldn't be facing my fear," Patricia says, "I need to do it without magic,"

"Ok, but it's there if something goes wrong," Angel reassured Patricia.

"Fine, but try to do your best to make it look as inconspicuous as possible since there will be videotape evidence," Patricia says.

Angel nods. "It's a timing spell, it will enhance the timing of your partner should you go into the air on an angle." The raven-haired witch explained.

"Got it," Patricia says.

"So, about your partner Bobby?" Angel asks.

"What do you want to know about him?" Patricia giggles.

"Is he single? Jazmine is looking for a guy." Angel giggles.

"I wanna know if he's Billy's stupid little brother," Matt huffs, knowing that the chief refused to invite his brother and father.

"Sorry, I should have said his last name, Bobby Drobet, and he is into skateboarding," Patricia says, "To answer your question Angel, yes, he is single,"

"Ok then" Matt sighs, relieved.

Rocky's hands start to get sweaty after hearing that Patricia's dance partner is single. He begins to lose his grip and the two fall towards the ground.


	7. A Wedding Catastrophe Part 3

Previously on Matt Medic's Niece

"So, about your partner Bobby?" Angel asks.

"What do you want to know about him?" Patricia giggles.

"Is he single? Jazmine is looking for a guy." Angel giggles.

"I wanna know if he's Billy's stupid little brother," Matt huffs, knowing that the chief refused to invite his brother and father.

"Sorry, I should have said his last name, Bobby Drobet, and he is into skateboarding," Patricia says, "To answer your question Angel, yes, he is single,"

"Ok then" Matt sighs, relieved.

Rocky's hands start to get sweaty after hearing that Patricia's dance partner is single. He begins to lose his grip and the two fall towards the ground.

 **RHAngelousMedic OC Angel is in this part as usual, and she belongs to her.**

Matt and Angel quickly catch them. Matt sets his niece down on a log next to him while Angel helps Rocky back to his feet.

"Thanks, Uncle Matt," Patricia says.

"You're welcome," Matt says.

"Rocky, what's wrong why did you get so nervous all of a sudden?" Patricia asks.

Rocky seemed nervous and upset that he didn't say anything he wipes his hands on his pants to get rid of the sweat.

"Hey, I'm trying to hook her partner up with my bestie, relax." Angel soothed the younger hero.

"Sorry, Patricia, are you ok?" Rocky asks as he walks over to her.

"I'm fine," Patricia says.

"We should get back to the church, Billy and Wendy are probably about to go crazy waiting for us," Matt says, looking at his watch.

The group nods.

"So, Patricia, did you like Bobby?" Angel asks.

"I did have a little crush on his, but when we partnered up for a project in our high school chemistry class. I found out that we didn't have as much in common as I thought. So, we are just friends," Patricia explains.

"See Rocky?" Angel asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about?' Rocky says rubbing the back of his neck.

Angel groans."Come on guys, let's go." She says, annoyed.

Rocky kneels in front of Patricia.

"You aren't going to drop are you?" Patricia asks.

"No, it won't happen again I promise," Rocky says.

Patricia climbs onto his back again. They soon return to the church, Angel casting a few spells to fix Patricia's ankle, outfit, and hair before using another to clean up the rest of them. After thanking Angel, everyone gets in place since the wedding is going to start in ten minutes. Angel gives Sitka and Rose the baskets of Hibiscus petals and then gives Smokey the pillow with the rings. Then she walks over and stands next to Patricia.

"You ready?" Angel asks.

Patricia nods.

"Great," Angel smiles.

As the wedding march starts, Patricia and Angel give the signals to the dogs for them to walk down the aisle. The two dogs do so, shaking their heads to spread the petals as Smokey follows with the rings. As the animals reach the end, they go over to their owners and sit down next to them. Soon Wendy walks in, Warren leading her towards her soon to be husband. Billy is aw struck by how beautiful Wendy looks in her dress.

Jack leans over and whispers in Billy's ear."She's a real stunner ain't she?" Jack asks.

"You got that right, Jack," Billy whispers back.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the face of this company, to join Chief William Blazes and Assistant Chief Wendy Waters in holy matrimony." The minister says.

After the minister says the opening prayer, it was time for Warren to give his only daughter away and the director is almost crying as he raises the pale orange veil from his daughter's face.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asks.

"I do," Warren says.

Patricia is happy that she didn't have to say a speech at the reception. She couldn't help but think about her wedding someday, and tears start to roll down her cheeks. Angel hands her a tissue.

"Thanks," She whispers.

Angel nods. "Billy and Wendy are about to say their vows," Angel whispered back. Wendy smiles at Billy as she takes his hands gently. "Billy, though we may not be perfect in life, I know our love will be. Through the best of times and the worst of times, you have stood by me. You are loyal, generous, honest and the laughter in my life. We may not always see eye to eye, but I am happy to share this adventure with you, our hearts and souls as one." Wendy says with a smile, looking up at the man she loved.

Billy takes a deep breath and gently squeezes Wendy's hand. But forgot how to speak after hearing Wendy's lovely vows and he hopes that his vows would do her's justice.

"Well, go on," Wendy says with a smile.

"And I thought I was bad at public speaking," Patricia says thinking out loud.  
As the room fills with laughter, Patricia quickly covers her mouth and looks away trying not to blush from embarrassment. But the laughter helps Billy to relax a bit since it was very lighthearted and boy did he know how bad he was at public speaking. Billy looks over Wendy's shoulder. Patricia mouths I'm sorry. Billy gives her a small 'thank you' nod as he turns to Wendy.

" I Billy, take you, Wendy, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Billy says.

Rocky motions to Smoky, so the Dalmatian walks over to Billy and Wendy. Billy picks up one of the rings.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Billy says as he puts it on Wendy's finger.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," Wendy responds as he puts the other ring on Billy's finger.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Province of Quebec I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister says.

Before Billy kisses Wendy, he hears the sound of his five-year-old cousin Enrique's voice.

"Hurry up and kiss her. I want some wedding cake." Enrique says.

The room fills with laughter again when the room quiets down Billy happily tips Wendy back as he kisses her.

The wedding photographer takes first of many photos of the new couple. They back away and turn around to face their families and friends.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Blazes." the minister says.

"Blazes-Waters," both Billy and Wendy corrected at the same time.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Blazes-Waters," The minister says.

Then the new couple starts to walk down the aisle hand in hand. The dogs and the rest of the team follow. The wedding photographer takes a few more photos as everyone goes through the doors.

"Those two are perfect together," Angel says with a smile as she snuggles Matt.

Then a young man with short black hair and green eyes walks over to them.

"Hi, Bobby, thanks again for helping me out, " Patricia says.

"No prob, we should leave soon so we can rehearse the routine one more time before everyone else sees it," Bobby says.

Patricia nods, the two walking off.

They get into their cars and drive to the reception hall. After the change into their costumes, the two scratch and do a quick warm up before going into their routine. Halfway through Patricia feels her jumper's knee begin to flare up in her right knee after they land the aerial. She winces as they go into the move where Bobby quickly flips her up into the air. When she is standing up again, they go into the finale where they do a double pirouette and go into a grand jeté.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asks as they walk over to a table and sit down.

"Yup, my jumper's knee is acting up again," Patricia answers.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to dance, isn't there a chance you could tear your ACL," Bobby says.  
"Bobby we worked hard on this routine, and it is my toast to the bride and groom. So, I have to do this," Patricia says as she stands up and walks out to change back into her dress.

Her partner sighs, she was just so stubborn. Patricia walks into the stall and takes out the brace she got from her doctor last year. After wrapping it around her knee, she pulls her dress on over her costume and changes her shoes before walking back out and smiles seeing everyone arriving. Matt notices his niece is limping as she walks over to the table where the wedding party is supposed to sit. Matt sighs, whispering something to Angel.

"I guess I can try a healing spell," Angel whispers.

"Ok, but how long will it last?" Matt whispers.

"Till the end of the routine," Angel whispers.

"Do it, I know how hard Patricia worked on it to make it special for Billy and Wendy," Matt whispers.

Angel casts a spell on Patricia. Patricia looks over her shoulder at Angel and winks when she feels the pain in her knee suddenly disappears. Everyone sits down, and the reception begins. Patricia nervously taps her fingers waiting for when the toasts start. A few minutes later Jack stands up to give his speech.

"This should be interesting," Angel whispers to Ariel, who was sitting beside her.

I've got to say it, ladies and gentleman. Does Wendy not look stunning tonight? Billy, you look alright." Jack says.

The room fills with laughter after it dies down Jack continues his speech.

"It's such a pleasure to be here tonight as Billy's best man. I want to begin with saying what an honor it is that I was chosen to stand by your side today. You've always been someone that I looked up to, and I am just beyond grateful that I get to share in this moment with you and Wendy. Billy is someone that I've come to care for greatly over the years, and I am so happy that he's found someone to share his life with and start a family. Billy has always been my right hand throughout the biggest moments of my life, and I can't wait to be able to watch everything beautiful unfold for the two of you. Cheers to a lifetime of happiness!" Jack says.

Jack finishes his speech the entire wedding party facepalm and quietly groans before picking up the glasses and takes a drink.

"Please don't say anything stupid in your speech Ari," Wendy whispers to her best friend.

Ariel stands up and clears her throat before she starts her speech, "As some of you know, I am fiercely protective of Wendy. I would do anything for her, and she is one of the most important people in my life. I am truly blessed to have someone like her in my life. Since I am so protective of her, you can imagine how skeptical of Billy I was when he first came into the picture. I wondered what his intentions were. Was he good enough for such a unique and special person? I soon learned that Billy is just as amazing as Wendy. He worships her and would do anything to see her smile. They perfectly complement each other. They are two twin souls that were destined to find each other. And I could not be happier for the two of them." Ariel says.

Wendy smiles at her best friend, her sidekick, and sister.

After the rest of the party toasts the couple. Patricia stands up and says, "Everyone I'm not the best at writing speeches or toats, so I have a different way to congratulate the bride and groom. My friend Bobby and I have come up with a special routine, Wendy and Billy I hope this routine will perfectly capture everything you went through before this day and what is yet to come."

Rocky, Wendy, Ariel, and Maureen all get a bit nervous. Patricia and Bobby leaves and comes back in their costumes and get into position in the middle of the dance floor. Then "Try Everything" from Zootopia starts to play. Angel smiles.

The dance starts with them doing a back handspring then the first verse is them pushing each other then they buckle their knees and let them hit the ground before they attempt to drop their torsos. Then quickly jump up then go into an ariel flip before pretend to fall again and get back to their feet again. Later when the song goes into the chorus they do another back handspring then three quick Fouettes then Bobby does two brisés volés so he is a far enough away so Patricia can do a stage leap into the air. Bobby catches her then lower her back into the floor then they to three Pas de Bourree before Patricia turn around and places her left foot on Bobby's cupped hands and her flips her into the air. When she lands, they do a few more moves before the final chorus plays they going into the finale the do a double pirouette and go into a grand jeté. When the song fades out, Patricia and Bobby hear a popping sound. The room fills with gasps as Patricia's right knee buckles, and she starts to fall to the floor. Matt, Billy, and Wendy run over to them. Patricia looks over to the newlyweds.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything," Patricia says.

"You didn't, Patricia, honest." Wendy soothes, hugging her.

"We're proud of you for facing your fears," Billy adds with a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Patricia, we need to take you to the ER," Matt says after watching Patricia's knee starting to swell.

Angel walks over."Want me to do a reduction spell?" She asks.

"Yes, please. If it will help with the pain, " Patricia says

Angel casts the spell, and the swelling immediately goes down.

"Can't we wait to go to the ER until after Billy and Wendy do their first dance?" Patricia asks.

Matt sighs, he knew she was going to ask that. "I'll give you some painkillers. As soon as the dance ends we're leaving," He says to his niece.

"You got it, Dude," Patricia says quoting Michelle from Full House even giving her uncle a thumbs up.

Matt gives Patricia some high strength painkillers and helps her to her seat. After a few more toasts from the guests, everyone had dinner, and it was time for Billy and Wendy to have their first dance. Angel gives the band their cue. As she watched Billy and Wendy glide across the dance floor, Patricia still can't help but feel a little guilty about getting hurt because she won't be able to stay since she thought about telling Rocky her feelings for him as soon as the reception ended. Angel looks over at Patricia and sees her friend looks sad forcing herself to smile.

"I can heal you if you want me to. I know you don't want to leave." She offers.

"No thank you, I had a feeling my ACL was going to tear eventually. I don't think your magic can prevent an injury from happening," Patricia sighs.

"No, but it can repair them, I was top in my class for healing spells," Angel says.

"It's okay," Patricia says.

"You sure kiddo?" Angel asks.

"Yes, and please don't call me Kiddo," Patricia says.

Angel nods."Sorry about that sweetheart." She apologizes with a blush.

Patricia starts to get up as she hears the song start to fade and sees Warren walk over to Wendy for the father-daughter dance. Angel sighs, she wished she could help Patricia. Rocky gets up and walks over to her.

"Here, let me help," He says holding out this hand.

Angel smiles, Patricia would get to tell Rocky her feelings now.

"Thanks," Patricia says.

Angel turns to watch Warren and Wendy have their father-daughter dance. Patricia sighs hearing My Little Girl by Tim Magraw is playing as she lets him help her out to Matt's car. Matt opens the passenger side door. After helping her inside Rocky and Patricia's fingers brush against each other's again.

"I can come along if you need me to," Rocky says.

"No, we'll be fine, save us a piece of cake," Patricia says.

Matt looks at Rocky. "I think it's best he comes with us, Patricia," Matt says.

"But, why you can help me into the hospital," Patricia says.

"Moral support," Matt says.

"Why? I already know I tore my ACL," Patricia says.

"I mean if you end up needing surgery," Matt sighs.

"Fine, he can come. Let's get going," Patricia sighs.

After waiting twenty minutes in the ER, they head to the back.

"How do you feel Patricia?" Rocky asked nervously.

"Other than in pain, and kind of scared about the surgery I know I'm probably about to have," Patricia says.

"Maybe they'll let me do it," Matt offers.

"That would lower my anxiety levels a bit," Patricia says

Rocky looks confused. "Wouldn't you have to change your clothes though?" The younger hero asks.

Both Patricia and Matt laugh. "You don't know my uncle very well, do you Rocky?" Patricia asks.

The doctor walks in, and it happens to be one of Matt's friend from Medical school, Rowan. The two share a quick bro hug then Rowan gets to work.

"If she needs surgery, I'm doing it, Rowan," Matt says, leaning on the wall, "Since it will lower her stress levels,"

After finishing Patricia's exam, Rowan says, "Before we discuss that, I think we should at least get an MRI done first to confirm that she has torn her ACL,"

"Alright," Matt says.

Later on at the base, Patricia is sitting on the couch with a brace her knee and her leg propped up on the table.

"When is the surgery?" Rocky asks.

"Two weeks from now," Patricia says.

"And I'll be performing it," Matt says.

Two weeks later, Patricia and Matt are watching the monitor. They turn around in their chair as Rocky and Rose walk up.

"Always trust in your friends," Rocky says.

"And, don't be afraid to ask for help if you don't feel comfortable with something," Matt says.

"Also, don't let fear hold you back from your passion," Patricia says.

"Because with hard work and determination anything is possible," Rocky says.

"Think like a Rescue Hero, think safe," Patricia says.


	8. Letters From the Past Part 1

**Another collab with** **RHAngelousMedic and her OC will be in this chapter**

Four months later at the base, Patricia is sitting on the edge of the runway. Rose is laying down next to her. She reads a letter her mom wrote to her while she was in the hospital. Tears start to form in her eyes as she sets it down next to her. Rose moves closer sits up and gently nudges her. Patricia lets out a soft chuckle as she hugs her dog.

"Thanks, girl, mom I wish you were here," Patricia says as tears roll down her cheek.

What Patricia didn't know, was that Rocky had been watching her for several minutes, watching her.

He is trying to figure out why she is so sad today. Then a sudden breeze blows the letter toward him, and he gently places his foot down to keep it from going any further. After she fixed her hair and didn't feel the texture of the envelope her mother's letter was in as she places her left hand down next to her. Patricia stands up and looks around she tries to keep calm seeing Rocky holding the envelope. Her heart is racing as she goes over to him.

"I believe this is yours," Rocky says as he hands her the letter.

"Thanks," Patricia says wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"You ok Patricia?" Rocky asks, worried, "Why are you crying?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Patricia lies, "And, I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye,"

Meanwhile, inside, Angel is moving some of her boxes to her and Matt's bedroom, as she had officially moved to HQ.

"Thanks for helping me with this Billy, I don't think I could ever get all these boxes out of the house on my own," Angel says with a smile.

"You're welcome, but I'm curious, why didn't you ask Matt to help?" Billy says.

"He was busy. Plus, I didn't tell him I was moving in today, it's a surprise." Angel explains.

"Got it, so did you happen to notice before you left this morning that Patricia didn't look too happy," Billy asks, "I mean her therapist said she was cleared to start going on short morning jogs or even a brisk walk with Rose again,"

"I think it must be an anniversary of something or a deceased relative's birthday," Angel says, setting a box on the bed. "Ugh, who knew paper could be so heavy, I'll be needing to see my man by the end of this," Angel groans as she stretched her back.

"That's right, Matt did say that today was his late sister's birthday," Billy says.

"Must have been her mom," Angel says as she goes to take the box from Billy, only for it to rip open and spill a bunch of letters to the floor.

"Yup, after her mom passed Patricia had to help her father take care for her twin younger siblings," Billy says, help her pick up the letters and placing them back into the box.

Until he notices some familiar handwriting."Angel, did you happen to have a pen pal when you were a kid?" Billy asks changing the subject.

"Yea, why?" Angel asks.

"Do you remember your pen pals name?" Billy replies.

"William, though I think he called himself Billy. The last name eludes me though," Angel explains, "Why?"

"Because the handwriting on some of these envelopes looked like how mine was when I was a kid," Billy says.

"Seriously?" Angel asks.

"Yes," Billy answers.

"I think I might have another of your letters in this box," Angel comments as she roots through the other box on the bed.

Back at the command center, Patricia carefully puts the envelope into her jacket pocket. Rocky quickly sees through his teammate's lie as more tears start to escape from Patricia's eyes, she turns to her right and tries to run away to avoid talking about her mom. But Rocky gently takes her arm to stop her.

"You know, I understand what it's like," Rocky says, pulling her into a hug.

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?" Patricia snaps as she pushes him away.

"I lost a parent too. I was close to my dad when he passed." Rocky explains as he gently hugs her again.

Patricia didn't say another word as she continues to cry into Rocky's chest.

"Shhh, that's it, let it out, let it out" Rocky soothes.

Unknown to them Matt walks in and sees his niece crying into Rocky's chest. He smiles knowing that Patricia is finally releasing all the pent-up emotion she kept inside since her mother's death when she was thirteen. Then he heads back to his bedroom. Patricia sniffles as she slowly looks up at Rocky.

"Feel better?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, a little, and sorry about drenching your shirt with all of my tears," Patricia says.

"You don't have to apologize. I know the pain you feel in your heart after losing a parent never goes away no matter how long it has been since they passed away." Rocky says, kissing her head.

Patricia blushes when she realizes that Rocky just kissed her even it was only the top of her head. Meanwhile, with Matt, he is confused when he sees Angel walking up with a stack of boxes in her hands. Angel freezes upon seeing Matt.

"Uh, surprise?" Angel says sheepishly.

"What is this surprise exactly?" Matt asks.

"I'm moving in with you. I gave Jazmine the house so she could get out of her rental and live rent free, and I wanted to be with you every night." Angel explains with a blush.

Matt walks over to Angel and kisses her on the cheek. Then takes two of the boxes off the top of the pile and they walk into his room.

"Careful babe, those boxes are surprisingly heavy for being full of paper" Angel warns.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Matt says.

"Don't be surprised if we both need to visit a chiropractor after this," Angel giggles.

Matt and Angel set their boxes down on the bed. Then they get to work unpacking them.

"I'm sorry in advance if this is a sore subject, but how old was Patricia when her mother passed away?" Angel asks.

"She was 13," Matt sighed.

"Does she have any siblings?" Angel asks.

"Younger twin siblings," Matt replies. "She had to help her father take care of them after her mom passed away,"

Angel sighs, hugging Matt from behind. "I'm sorry love, today must be hard for you too," Angel says, kissing his neck.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you have right to know as well," Matt says.

"So how old were the twins at the time?" Angel asks.

"They were 3, almost 4," Matt replies, gently taking her hands.

"So, did her mother ask Patricia to help her father take care of them before she passed on or did she just take it upon herself and step up to help take care of them?" Angel asks, "Either way that is a lot of responsibility for a thirteen-year-old to have to take on suddenly,"

"I don't exactly know; I wasn't there when she passed, I only found out after she was pronounced dead in the hospital," Matt murmurs, starting to cry a bit.

Patrica had decided to talk to her uncle because she felt she was finally ready to go to her mother's gave to say goodbye. She walks up and knocks on the door. Patricia nervously shifts.

"I'm ready," Patricia says softly.

Matt walks over to his niece he places his right hand on her shoulder and asks, "Are you sure?" Patricia nods. A few seconds later Rocky walks up with Rose.

"Rocky, would you like to come with us?" Matt asks.

"Go where?" Rocky replies.

"Patricia is ready to say goodbye to her mother," Matt explains.

"I'd be happy too, I'd like to go visit my father's grave," Rocky says.

Matt nods. They say goodbye to Angel and go outside to Matt's car. They get inside, Patricia helps Rocky with Rose's safety harness. Then he sits down in the back seat and buckles up/ She closes the door and gets into the front She asks Matt to stop by a flower shop to get some flowers to put on her mother's grave. Matt pulls into the cemetery.

Matt sighs, he always hated cemeteries, they reminded him too much of the lives he couldn't save and the cruel fate of humanity. Patricia lets out a shaky sigh as she places her hand on the door handle as Matt stops in front of her mother's grave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Matt asks, worried.

"Yes," Patricia says.

"If you're sure," Matt says, as he turns to stare at the stone.

Matt tears up, he missed his sister. Patricia opens the door and walks over to her mother's grave. A few seconds later, she hears another door close, and she sees Rocky walk up from the corner of her eye.

"I want to say hello to the woman who raised the girl I love," Rocky says.

Patricia sets the flowers on top of her mother's tombstone and quickly turns around to face Rocky.

"Did you just say that you love me," Patricia asks blushing.

"Yes I did, and I want you to know I mean it." Rocky says as he comes closer, "Whenever am around you something in my heart keeps telling me that you're the one,"

Patricia is about to say something when a stiff breeze blows through and whips some of her hair into her eyes. She also loses her balance and falls forward towards Rocky. They then hear a giggle.

"Well, Pip, you finally found the one." a kind female voice says.

Rocky helps Patricia to her feet, and Patricia turns around. After she fixes her hair, she quickly covers her mouth in disbelief. Matt slowly gets out of Baby, completely in awe.

"Ava-Grace?!" Matt says in shock when he saw the spectral version of his sister.

Ava-Grace walks up to her daughter, as Patricia recovers from the shock. Tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Mom, how is this possible," Patricia asks in a choked up tone.

Rocky stands there in shock; he never thought he would meet her mother. Ava-Grace places her hand on Patricia's face and wipes the tears from her daughter's eyes. Angel watches from a nearby mausoleum, her dark cloak hiding her.

"Pip, let's just say your uncle's new girlfriend is a keeper," Ava says

"How did you?" Matt asks, shocked.

"I'm still watching over all of you," Ava says.

"Oh," Matt replies sheepishly.

"Mom, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you," Patricia says.

Ava-Grace smiles and hugs her. She places her head on top of Patricia's and says, "It okay, Pip, you had a lot of extra unneeded pressure put on you after I passed, asking you to help your father take care of your younger siblings was a lot to ask of a thirteen-year-old,"

Rocky swallows the lump in his throat, he wants to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Matt walks closer as Ava-Grace lets go of Patricia. She steps to the side to allow her uncle to stand in front of Ava-Grace.

"Hey Ava," Matt says, using one of her childhood nicknames to address her.

Hi, Matthew," Ava says.

"Sis, we discussed never to call me Matthew," Matt blushes.

"Why is he blushing?" Rocky whispers to Patricia, finally saying something after seeing Ava-Grace.

"He doesn't like to be called Matthew," Patricia whispers back.

"Oh... got ya," Rocky nods.

Matt and Ava-Grace share one last hug, Ave turns her head towards her daughter, as she starts to fade away.

"Wait, you can't go yet, I want to say something," Rocky says.

"Don't worry Rocky, I know you and Patricia will make a great couple," Ava says, "Look out for each other,"

"We will," Rocky and Patricia say in unison.

"Goodbye, Pip," Ava says.

"Bye, mom," Patricia says.

"Goodbye Ava," Matt says.

Patricia looks over at her uncle and sees him crying as she finally fades.

"Uncle Matt, are you ok?" Patricia asks

"I'm fine kiddo. It's just been too long since I heard her voice that's all," Matt sniffles as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket using it to dry his eyes.

Rocky takes hold of Patricia's wrist and guides her and Matt to his father's grave.


	9. Letters From the Past Part 2

Previously on Matt Medic's Niece

Matt and Ava-Grace share one last hug, Ave turns her head towards her daughter, as she starts to fade away.

"Wait, you can't go yet, I want to say something," Rocky says.

"Don't worry Rocky, I know you and Patricia will make a great couple," Ava says, "Look out for each other,"

"We will," Rocky and Patricia say in unison.

"Goodbye, Pip," Ava says.

"Bye, mom," Patricia says.

"Goodbye Ava," Matt says.

Patricia looks over at her uncle and sees him crying as she finally fades.

"Uncle Matt, are you ok?" Patricia asks

"I'm fine kiddo. It's just been too long since I heard her voice that's all," Matt sniffles as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket using it to dry his eyes.

Rocky takes hold of Patricia's wrist and guides her and Matt to his father's grave.

 **Another collab with** **RHAngelousMedic and her OC will be in this chapter**

Sitka whined beside the reaper, looking up at the woman. "Could be days, weeks, months, years, even decades before they heal Sitka," Angel says as she looks at the black wolf. Another whine. "Sitka you know I can't revive her, it would upset the natural balance," Angel groans. A small yip. "No!" Angel snaps, not realizing that she probably had just alerted Matt to her location. Matt walks over to Angel and Sitka. Angel pales, she had nowhere to hide, and she wasn't ready to tell Matt she was reaper kin.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Matt asks.

"Uh..."Angel stammered. It was just then that Matt noticed the scythe in his girlfriend's hand.

"What's that in your hand? Did you make Ava appear?" Matt asks.

Angel nods. "I'll explain everything when we get back to HQ, ok?" She asks, looking tired.

"Ok," Matt sighs.

He sees how exhausted Angel looks, so he leads her to the car so she can take a nap in the backseat for a while. Then he goes to catch up with his niece and Rocky. Who looked at him oddly.

"Was that Aunt Angel?" Patricia asks.

"Yes," Matt answers.

"What was she doing here?" Rocky asks.

"Angel said she would explain later when we get back to the command center because she's probably so tired she isn't thinking right, at the moment." Matt shrugs.

"Wait did she make mom appear?" Patricia asks.

Matt nods.

"That is incredible," Rocky gasps.

"I just want to know how she did it," Patricia adds.

"Well, I'm gonna guess some death magic might be involved since she was holding a scythe when I found her," Matt explains.

"What," Rocky and Patricia gasp.

"You heard me," Matt says, just as confused as them.

"Okay, so Rocky, what was your father like?" Patricia asks changing the subject.

Rocky sighs, it was a sensitive topic for him.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," Patricia says.

"Just give me time," Rocky snaps.

Patricia takes a few steps back in fear after hearing the anger in Rocky's voice.

"Rocky!"Matt snaps as he places his hand on his niece's shoulder.

Rocky sees a few tears begin to form in Patricia's eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked Rocky," Patricia says.

"I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have yelled." Rocky apologized, hugging Patricia.

"It's okay; I know it's hard to talk about him," Patricia says.

"It was still wrong of me," Rocky soothed.

A few seconds later the group's communicators go off. Matt hears a few curses from the backseat of his car, Angel having hit her head. The group runs over to the car before taking out their communicators.

"What's wrong, Billy?" Patricia asks.

"And thanks for the rude awakening," Angel grumbles.

Angel, what are you doing there?" Wendy asks.

"There is a forest fire in Canada," Billy says.

"Great, Billy, bring Braveheart and Bravewing, I'll need them," Angel says.

"Sure thing," Billy says.

"What about the rest of us?" Patricia asks.

"I'll bring your gear," Wendy comments.

"Sorry, Wendy but Patricia and Rose will be staying in Hyper Jet. Since Patricia hasn't been cleared to go back to work," Billy says.

"She can still bring Patricia's gear. She can do light fieldwork you know," Matt pointed out.

"Exactly, what classifies as light fieldwork?" Patricia asks.

"Helping guide traffic and having Rose save some animals," Rocky suggests.

"Fine, Patricia, you and Rose can help Jake direct traffic out of the town a few miles away from the fire that's being evacuated," Billy says.

"Got it," Patricia grinned.

Everyone gets into the car, and Matt drives to the corrodents Billy sent to his communicator where he is going to pick them up. Angel yawns as she watches her boyfriend drive, she knew she was probably going to sleep for a while on the way. When they arrive, Rose and Sitka nudge Angel to wake her up. Angel stirs.

"Huh?" Angel says, confused.

"We're here, let's go wait for Billy," Matt says.

"You're not gonna bring Baby with us?" Angel questions, stunned

"Baby will stay here there isn't enough room in the hyper jet," Matt says.

"Oh," Angel replies.

Two minutes later, they hear the Hyper approach and watch it land in the clearing a few feet in front of them. Angel yawns again. After the entrance ramp opens they sprint over to it and head inside, and sit down in their seat. All but Patricia, she puts Rose into her harness before she sits down. Angel holds Sitka in her arms since the wolf hates her harness. Then Billy presses a button so the Hyper Jet will take off and they fly off to Canada.


	10. Letters From the Past Part 3

Previously on Matt Medic's Niece

The group's communicators go off. Matt hears a few curses from the backseat of his car, Angel having hit her head. The group runs over to the car before taking out their communicators.

"What's wrong, Billy?" Patricia asks.

"And thanks for the rude awakening," Angel grumbles.

Angel, what are you doing there?" Wendy asks.

"There is a forest fire in Canada," Billy says.

"Great, Billy, bring Braveheart and Bravewing, I'll need them," Angel says.

"Sure thing," Billy says.

"What about the rest of us?" Patricia asks.

"I'll bring your gear," Wendy comments.

"Sorry, Wendy but Patricia and Rose will be staying in Hyper Jet. Since Patricia hasn't been cleared to go back to work," Billy says.

"She can still bring Patricia's gear. She can do light fieldwork you know," Matt pointed out.

"Exactly, what classifies as light fieldwork?" Patricia asks.

"Helping guide traffic and having Rose save some animals," Rocky suggests.

"Fine, Patricia, you and Rose can help Jake direct traffic out of the town a few miles away from the fire that's being evacuated," Billy says.

"Got it," Patricia grinned.

Everyone gets into the car, and Matt drives to the corrodents Billy sent to his communicator where he is going to pick them up. Angel yawns as she watches her boyfriend drive, she knew she was probably going to sleep for a while on the way. When they arrive, Rose and Sitka nudge Angel to wake her up. Angel stirs.

"Huh?" Angel says, confused.

"We're here, let's go wait for Billy," Matt says.

"You're not gonna bring Baby with us?" Angel questions, stunned

"Baby will stay here there isn't enough room in the hyper jet," Matt says.

"Oh," Angel replies.

Two minutes later, they hear the Hyper approach and watch it land in the clearing a few feet in front of them. Angel yawns again. After the entrance ramp opens they sprint over to it and head inside, and sit down in their seat. All but Patricia, she puts Rose into her harness before she sits down. Angel holds Sitka in her arms since the wolf hates her harness. Then Billy presses a button so the Hyper Jet will take off and they fly off to Canada.

 **Another collab with** **RHAngelousMedic and her OC will be in this chapter**

Billy lands the Hyper Jet near the entrance to the forest. Everyone unfastens their seat belts, and Rocky helps Patrica out by getting Rose out of her harness. Jake walks over to his bike and tosses an extra helmet to Patricia.

"Thanks, Jake, but how is Rose going to ride with us?" Patricia asks.

"She can probably keep up with you, but she can sit behind you or in between you guys," Wendy suggested.

"I think the best option is if Rose tries to keep up with them by running along the bike lane," Matt says.

"I agree it would be too uncomfortable to try to squeeze her in between us," Patricia says.

"And safer," Angel adds out as she mounted Braveheart.

Patricia puts on her helmet then get onto Jake's bike, and he takes off. Rose sprints off after them. Jake gasps for air as Patricia tightens her grip around his waist.

"You've never ridden as a passenger on a motorcycle have you?" Jake groans.

"Yes, I have, I just got startled when you took off so fast, that's all," Patricia replies slowly loosening her grip.

"Oh," Jake replied.

Jake slows down a bit after seeing in the side mirror how far behind Rose was to let the dog catch up. Rose quickly catches up to the bike. Five minutes later they arrive at the town. Jake stops the bike at the nearest intersection and then turns it off. They get off and start helping the local authorities direct traffic — Meanwhile, with the others. "We've got a live one!" Angel calls out as she grabs a baby raccoon from the burning tree.

She brings it over to the others. Now there were too many animals for the staff to aid all the injured animals.

"Maybe we should have had Patricia come with us to help out treating the injured animals," Matt says.

"Want me to ride over and get her?" Angel asks.

"Yes," Matt says.

Billy contacts Patricia to tell her that Angel will be coming to get her.

"Copy that Chief," Patricia responds.

Back with Jake and Patricia, Rose spots a puppy trying to save a kitten in trouble. She runs over and grabs the kitten, then guides the two over to Patricia. Just then, Angel rides over on Braveheart, offering to take the puppy and kitten with them in her saddlebag.

"Thank Angel," Patricia says.

Angel nods before offering her a riding helmet. "Climb on," Angel says.

Angel helps Patricia on when she notices that the veterinarian was having trouble. They ride off, and Rose follows close as she can beside Braveheart.

"You ok?" Angel asks Patricia, worried about the young woman she now calls her niece.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" Patricia asks.

"I just wanted to make sure your knee wasn't giving you trouble again," Angel admitted, she cared a lot about Patricia.

"Don't worry, my physical therapist says I'm progressing faster than he expected, so I'm good," Patricia says.

"Ok," Angel says.

They arrive, and Matt comes over to help Patricia off Braveheart. Then she goes over to the tent where the authorities are keeping the injured animals and get straight to work.

"You two are so cute," Angel cooed after she gently removes the kitten and puppy from her saddlebags and cradles them both in her arms.

"Don't get too attached to them, Angel, we don't have room for two more pets at the command center," Matt says.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Matt, I'm sure we have space," Angel lectured, "In fact, I'll ask Billy,"

"Ask me what?" Billy says.

"Can I keep these two?" Angel asks, holding up the puppy and kitten.

"How about we foster them since we can't be sure how they are going to act around Rose and Smoky," Billy says.

"Ok, but if they get along with them, can I keep them?" Angel asked.

"Let's see how they are around Rose and Smoky, and maybe they can stay," Billy says.

"Ok Chief," Angel said, pouting.

The team gets back to work and regroups after the fire is out.

"I could use a hot shower," Wendy said, shaking soot from her hair.

"Let's head back, good work everyone," Billy says.

"If you could just drop me off at my car," Matt said.

Billy nods and the team goes back to the hyper jet.

"I think I'm gonna head back to HQ babe, I need a shower and to give Braveheart a bath," Angel mentions to Matt.

"Remember you have to explain how you made Ava appear," Matt says.

"I'm Reaper kin. I can control the dead. I just simply asked her if she wanted to visit and she said yes, so I summoned her soul," Angel explains.

Later, at HQ, the team is playing with their new pets.

"If there's a fire in your area, or even in your home, make sure you have a safe place for your family to meet that's a safe distance from the fire," Angel says.

"And if you see a fire, report it, you'll end up saving more lives than you think," Billy adds, petting the little raccoon that Angel saved.

"Think like a Rescue Hero, Think Safe." Patricia, Matt, and Wendy say.


End file.
